dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2018-10-19
This was the first session that was played after the summer-long break. All of the players was present with the addition of William who guest-played as Lana Crawshire. Malin was also there but did not play. The session began where Felix's Campaign last ended. The game was focused in a cave where half of the party solved a puzzle while the other half was fighting goblins and hob-goblins. This was the last appearance for Cesar Lionheart and Martin Flytlöv as player characters. Characters Player Characters * Cesar Lionheart * Lana Crawshire (guest) * Martin Flytlöv * Ranger * Sorean NPCs * GIAOM Officier * GIAOM Guards Enemies * Goblins * Hobgoblins * GIAOM Officer (after attacked) * GIAOM Guards (after attacked) Story Background The party went down a secret tunnel from the base of Arcanicus, the secret organization with Lana Crawshire as second in command. Through the tunnel they entered a cave belonging to the mining company GIAOM and was quickly swept up in their underground war against goblins. In one of the battles a mysterious green being with horns came into the dungeon and dropped from his hand the dead, now revived friend of the party Aasimar. The now evil aasimar attacked his former friends and it lead to a fierce battle. The party ultimately came out as victors after Sorean killed the fallen aasimar. Main Events The party took rest outside one of entrances of the GIAOM mines. An officer came up to the party and asked them who they were and what they were doing. The party lied about being called in to help with the chaos going on in the caves. The general offered a reward for delving back once again to retrieve a magical artifact before the Goblins manage to get it. The party followed. Martin Flytlöv and Cesar Lionheart decided they would help to solve the puzzle locking the staff together, while the others helped the army with the hoards of goblins coming in through the main mineshaft. The general lead Martin, Irvine and one of his soldiers to the room containing the puzzle. The room was a 5x5 grid with a bowl-like indent in each square. On the wall a text could be read; "you See, One solution to this puzzle is A Two-sided approach. you need to look around It To be able to make it. A Foreign traveller like you may be able to witness Before you what I am hinting at, although having five eyes might help in order See Five times faster where the solution lies." While the Otter and the Goblin were trying to solve the puzzle Sorean, Edwin and Lana were helping the rest of the guards taking down goblins. The GIAOM force had already build two small barricades and unloaded a huge ballista built on a minecart onto the rails from one of their iron carriages. While solving the puzzle Lionheart and Flytlöv quietly decided to steal the magical staff after solving the puzzle. They figured that the item would be worth more than what the general was going to pay them. They made up a plan that they would quietly kill the general and the guard and then sneak out before anyone else would notice. "We are rouges" the pair thought."What could go wrong?" The two never figured out what the mysterious text on the wall meant but solved the puzzle by trying things by themselves. When they stepped into the room, the mana-crystals which Lionheart had stolen earlier started to heat up. They found out that the crystals would light up when placing them in the right "bowl". But when placing one crystal in the wrong place all crystals would go dark. After testing different theories the pair finally solved the puzzle and grabbed the staff. The general told them to give them the staff, but as planned the duo attacked the surprised general. The Goblin attacked the general with a magical attack that just bounced off the general's chestplate. The otter also had no luck with killing the one standing guard. More and more soldiers were notified and even with the help of Sorean who angrily left his post the pair did not succeed. The Otter was the first to fall unconcious after being hit by a shield bash, the goblin died soon later. The demon inside the goblin's body tried to escape his dying vessel but the general took his sword and smushed the head of the goblin, killing the demon. He then turned to execute the Otter. Lana looked at the events shocked. Speechless she did not know what to do. The ranger called them stupid for even trying this. Sorean tried to rescue the bodies of his fallen teammates to revive them using his sacred magic, but quickly realized the roof was too low for him to fly over the enemies. Instead he watched them die before his eyes. Leading into the Main Campaign Two party members is now dead. Only one member, the Ranger remain from the original group. With Flytlöv, the party's leader dead the two remaining members must find a new party to join. That's when they meet The Thinker and M. Alexander. Category:Sessions Category:Sessions of 2018